Harry Potter & Sirius Black: The Fallen
by Aliuvial
Summary: [Preferred Female Reader-Insert] Sirius and Harry love you like you are apart of their teeny tiny family... You'll always love them for allowing you in. Knowing how much Sirius means to Harry though, you'd be willing to do anything to keep him safe. But, just how far will you go to protect them?
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Author's Note: "I am sorry if the chapters seem so short... I write them on Wattpad and transfer them to her later one! I hope you still enjoy it..."**

**Sirius' Point of View**

I can remember the day I first met you... It would be hard to forget. A smile tugs at my chapped lips as I stare into the depths of my brown coffee mug. I watch the surface ripple slightly when someone accidentally bumps the table. Each ring brings another memory, sad and happy and just plain funny or weird. The smile wins the tug-of-war with my mouth. I close my eyes and take a deep yet quiet breath through my nose, remembering all of our memories. A hand rests on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look into the gentle gaze of Molly Weasley.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Her hazel eyes swimming with concern, I just smile at her and let out a soft chuckle. Her face contorts into confusion as I shake my head a little.

"I'm okay. Just remembering." I tap the side of my head gently. She looks at me with pity in her eyes before she smiles a little. I can tell its forced. She nods and walks away to continue whatever it was she stopped doing to ask me such a silly and highly un-needed question. She means well, I know! But it does get a little annoying after a while. All the questions I mean! As I am watching her slightly waddle off down the hall another smile tugs at my lips. I shake my head with a chuckle and sip at my coffee. My face scrunches up thoughtfully as I being to run a hand over my beard repeatedly, lost in thought once more. I could never understand how you could stand to drink such a... human drink. I shrug a little and take another sip. It really isn't that bad I guess. I tap my fingers on the table as my thoughts are keeping me to busy to notice. Suddenly pushing myself up from the table, I sigh a little... Something I seem to do a lot nowadays it seems. Walking down the hallway, I take a right into the little room I spend a lot of time in now. It's also your favorite room. Plopping down into your favorite chair, I watch the flames of the fire place dance. Oranges and reds mixing together perfectly... I motion my wand at the door and it closes silently. I allow a few tears to drip down my cheeks, only to dissappear into my beard, never to been seen again. I glance up at the picture of you, Harry and I sitting on the mantle. You have a shocked look on your face, Harry is laughing, and I have a huge grin on my face. Snapping my head away from the picture, I rest my chin in my hand after leaning forward slightly in the chair. I stare at the flames as if they are suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. I could never foret you, and yet at the same time I wanted too forget.

**Ending Author's Note: "The end of chapter one... So what do you think? Short. I know. :("**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Point of View**

"I still chuckle about when Hermione told me that I have the emotinal range of a teaspoon." I laugh at Ron's word. Currently the three of us are sprawled out in mine and Ron's room with Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

"Well, it's truse isn't it?" Hermione asks innocently, a smirk upon her lips. She goes on to say something more but I absent mindely watch her lips moving. Everything nowadays seemed to remind me of [your name]... The way your lip would slightly be lifted on one side, with a look of disgust on your face. When you were shocked, your (eyebrow color) eyebrows would shoot up while your mouth would remain in a straight line. You'd blink with those (eye color) eyes storming with curiosity. Storming? Eh. Swarming? Yes. That's the right word to use there I think... Your eyes would always seem to get a bit darker, or lighter, depending on your emotion. If you were happy? They were bright. If you were mad? A dark (eye color) ring would appear around them.

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny shakes my dhoulder slightly. I blink at her with a small frown before glancing around the room. Everyone is watching me, very closely... Fumbling with the locket hanging around my neck, I nod a little.

"Yeah. I was thinking, that's all." I try to give them a smile but none of them look convinced.

"We all miss her Harry..." My blue green eyes snap to meet Ron's brown ones. I furrow my brow slightly. Luna glares at Ron, very lightly, but it is there.

"Ron, there was no need to go and bring that up." Luna stares at him intently. Ron flushes under such an intense gaze. I wave her off with a bored look but the emotions are swelling up in my very soul. I feel another piece threaten to fall away at the mention of (your name).

"I've accepted it." Neville looks at the ground and doesn't pick his gaze up from the floor.

"You didn't have the choice to accept it Harry. It happened. You can only merely com-"

"Come to terms with it. I know. Just, stop looking at me with damn pitty in your eyes. I can't stand it!" I push myself up off the floor and leave the room. I don't even bother to shut the door as I jog down the steps. I throw open the front door and head out into the cool September night. Its fairly nice out. Nice enough for the sweater I have on, thankfully. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe I should go back and apologize? No. No. I'll do it later. Right now, I need some time to myself... to think... to let go again... I couldn't make you come back to me. Forcing myself to rip my gaze from the ground, I stop dead in my tracks. A giant white dog watches me with intense golden eyes. I take a step towards it. It bares its teeth at me until its owner leans down to calm it down. Her (hair length) (hair color) reminds me of you. Then she turns her gentle, yet curious, gaze upon me. Suddenly, I find myself stareing into pools that match your (eye color) gaze. I inhale sharply and turn on my heel and walk away, never looking back. I don't wipe away the few tears that slip down my pale cheeks. Let them see me cry, let them hear how broken my soul is, let them see that they can't fix it, ever, in their lifetime.

**Author's Note: "Eh? Eh? What did ya' think? (THOSE. DAMN. FEELS. THOUGH!)"**


End file.
